Vampire
by Miss Jokergrace
Summary: Ella no era su mamá ni nadie para preocuparse de tal manera por él. Así que, ¿Por qué demonios sentía aquella estúpida necesidad de que el rumano bebiese de su sangre? La preocupación era por un motivo idiota que ni ella comprendía. RumaniaxHungría!


**Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad del maravilloso Himaruya Hidekaz. Yo sólo los pido prestados para escribir~**

* * *

><p>Deslizó con suavidad uno de sus finos dedos por la piel de porcelana del más alto, en una suave y delicada caricia agradable de mejilla. Ésta se encontraba levemente enrojecida y se movía al agitado compás de la respiración del rumano, que se dejaba hacer y se limitaba a observar sonriente a una para nada divertida Elizabeta.<p>

La húngara no hizo nada más que chasquear la lengua al comprobar la alta temperatura del joven. Entonces, simplemente desvió con vehemencia sus enormes y vivaces ojos verdes hacia otra dirección; mordiéndose sutilmente y con delicadeza el labio inferior en una imagen encantadora que hizo ampliar la sonrisa del mayor. Andrei simplemente ladeó la cabeza y alzó una de sus manos para acariciar con suavidad, con sus dedos enguantados, la mejilla de la chica.

— ¿Pensaste que estaba bromeando cuando dije que no iba a comer nada, _preciosa_? —Inquirió, con un tono de voz divertido y juguetón, mientras que Elizabeta apretaba con aún más fuerza los dientes y se empeñaba por no voltear a verlo, frunciendo los labios y esforzándose por mantener una expresión impasible. Aunque esconder su furia no resultaba demasiado fácil.

—No te creí tan idiota cómo para hacerlo—Se limitó a contestar, apartando su mano de la mejilla del otro y cruzándose de brazos, aún sin verlo a los ojos. Estaba muy enojada con él, y bajo ninguna circunstancia lo premiaría permitiendo que se riese de ella frente a sus incrédulos ojos.

Andrei soltó una risita divertida, y tuvo que apartar su mano también cuándo una pequeña tos comenzó a atacarlo. Continúo riendo, con una mano en la boca y entre toses, mientras que Elizabeta por fin se había dignado a voltear a verlo, sin poder evitar reflejar su inevitable preocupación en sus expresivos ojos. Pero la expresión de dureza en el resto de su fino rostro continuaba impasible.

—Tal vez soy más idiota de lo que en realidad crees.

—Y que lo digas. Mírate nada más, estás hecho un verdadero desastre. Podrías desmayarte en cualquier momento.

Esperó que por lo menos sus palabras lograran quebrar la sonrisa del rumano, pero ésta solamente aumentó. Y Elizabeta apretó aún con más fuerza los labios. Pero Andrei continuaba sin apartar ni flaquear frente a ella, maravillado por sus expresiones y por la dulzura de su rostro. Costaba pensar que una chica tan linda cómo ella fuese un país y luchadora tan fuerte.

—Yo te dije que no iba a comer absolutamente nada hasta que me dejases probar tu sangre. Y lo he cumplido, sólo me he limitado a beber agua de vez en cuando—El joven se encogió de hombros, jugueteando con sus guantes—No he bebido ni siquiera la sangre de otra persona más. Eso es verdaderamente lo que me ha puesto tan débil. Puedo sobrevivir perfectamente durante meses sin comida humana, pero apenas puedo ponerme en pie cuando llevo una semana sin probar gota de sangre.

Apretó con fuerza los puños, y fulminó con la mirada a Andrei. Seguía sin poder creerse que ese chico fuese tan idiota. Él, por otra parte, parecía lo más divertido del mundo, jadeando por el cansancio y con la piel tan blanca cómo la de una porcelana, con ojeras enfermizas debajo de los ojos que obviaban su debilidad actual.

¿Y desde cuándo se había convertido ella en su mamá? ¿En aquella que se preocupaba por él cuándo estaba tan enfermo? No tenía ni la menor idea, pero maldijo aquel sentimiento que la impulsó y obligó a acercarse tanto a Andrei cómo pudo, al grado de poder sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo y su agitada respiración. Éste se mostró desconcertado a un principio, pero todo pareció aclararse cuando la húngara tiró del cuello de su vestido para dejar su cuello y parte de su hombro completamente al descubierto, con las mejillas intensamente ruborizadas.

Pero no se atrevió a proceder aún. Esperó, con una sonrisa aún en los labios, hasta que por fin escuchó lo que necesitaba.

— ¿Y qué demonios esperas? No tengo todo tu tiempo. Apresúrate antes de que me arrepienta de esto.

Y, entonces, esbozó la sonrisa más radiante que tenía. Y enseñó sus dientes perfectamente blancos y cuidados, con el par de sobresalientes colmillos que tanto lo caracterizaban. Se acercó aún más a la húngara, hasta que ésta pudo sentir su fuerte y embriagante aroma a colonia, y luego se inclinó con suavidad.

— Hueles estupendo, _preciosa__—_Le aseguró, sonriendo, y luego acercó aún más su boca a su cuello, tomando con delicadeza y cuidado a Elizabeta por la cintura, sosteniéndola. Ésta se tensó un poco y al instante cerró los ojos con fuerza, preparándose para lo que fuera que se avecinara. Pero lo primero que sintió no fue un dolor atroz y desgarrador, sino que fue un beso. Y luego, un par de suaves y cuidadosos pinchazos que apenas y sintió. Lo demás, fue un cosquilleo en las mejillas y ardor en el rostro por la cercanía del rumano.

Su cuerpo poco a poco se relajó en brazos de Andrei, y éste la sostuvo con fuerza. Tomó su sangre con tanta delicadeza cómo se tomaba un fino vino, por más desesperado y hambriento que estaba. Luego, al saciar su apetito, pero no su hambre, se apartó con suavidad de la húngara y volvió a besar su cuello antes de incorporarse por completo, sonriendo de manera radiante y con un aspecto increíblemente fortalecido comparado con el de antes.

—No estuvo cómo me lo imaginé—Explicó el chico, encogiéndose de hombros. Elizabeta, que había alcanzado a esbozar una débil y temblorosa sonrisa, se indignó y le otorgó una amorosa patada en la rodilla a Andrei, quién se quejó y cerró con fuerza los ojos, pero sin borrar su sonrisa— ¡Tranquila! Es que estuvo mejor.

Y el maldito sonrojo volvió a sus mejillas. Elizabeta estaba frustrada, y por alguna también maldita razón no quería separarse del rumano, y permitía que éste siguiese tomándola con tanta delicadeza entre sus brazos. Con aquella atractiva sonrisa en su rostro.

Elizabeta odiaba lo terriblemente peor que un rumano caprichoso podía ser comparado con un niño pequeño.


End file.
